confession on social
by Night Ninja123
Summary: In this story they arent patissiere they just have normal school life ... Kashino Hanabusa andou and Ichigo ae best friend, Kashino is in love with Ichigo but he dosent tell her cause he dosent want to ruin there relationship two or three shot
1. Chapter 1

Confession on social

BLURB – Kashino and Ichigo are best friend

Chapter 1

**ME: ahh back with another one **** but this time.. it's a bit different **

**HANA BUSA : hehe I bet the difference is that Ichigo chan falls in love with me, right? *winks at Ichigo***

**ME: sorry to disappoint you but no, it's that in this one you guys aren't patissiere you are just like school kids and Kashino and Ichigo are best friends… oh and you guys don't go to cooking school.. just a high school, like the one Ichigo use to go to before she met Henri sensei **

**ICHIGO: oh.. well that's different but I'm sure it will be good****… and I'm back to my old life ahhh miss that life**

**ME: hahah yea well I don't own yumeiro patissiere**

**HANA BUSA: enjoy this ladies… *handsome smile with a flick of his hair***

Ringggg

"coming Kashino"

Ichigo comes running down the stairs and end up falling down on the stairs

"owhh"

Kashino comes running in, "are you okay Ichigo?"

"yeaa"

"well come on lets get going or we'll be late"

"yea"

They reached the went outside and started to walk to school,

" hey Kashino, are you keeping a secret from me or something? Cause since like two months ago you are always I dunno seem like you are keeping a secret from me."

Damn, does she know?. Did Hana busa or Andou kun tell her.. nahhh can't cause she asked WHY! Well I hope.. cause I'm scared, if she knows it might ruin out whole friendship cause she most probably doesn't think that way about me actually I'm sure she doesn't…. ahhhhh

"ahh nooo I'm not hiding anything I mean we're friends… why would I ?"

"noo reason I was just saying if you have ANYTHING you want to let out and tell someone I'm available , kay?, we are friends in the end that's what friends do"

Ichigo smiled at Kashino

Her sweet smile that made me fall for her…

"o-okay, sure"

When they reached the front gate they saw Hanabusa Ichigo ran to him and hugged him really tightly

" HI Hana busa kun, where is Andou, don't you guys usually come to school together?"

" yea, he is sick today"

"awhhh, that's sad, well I'm going to vist him after school"

Awhh she is soo thoughtful, that's why I love her soo much, but no matter how much I try to give her clues, he never understand Kashino thought.

"Kashino, can you please come with me after school ?"

"yeaa sure"

THE END OF SCHOOL

Kashino, Ichigo and Hanabusa went to Andou house, when they reached there they were greet by Andou's little brother.

"hey is Andou here?"

"yeaa his in his room"

The three of them walked to Andou room and knocked on the door

"come in"

Ichigo ran in and hugged Andou

"HI Andou how are you?"

"WHOA.. Hi guys"

Andou looked at a Kashino

"yea we're fine, we should be asking you that not you…."

"oh yea.. well I'm fine, I'm gonna go to school tomorrow so yea I wasn't that tired…"

They kept on talking until it was time for them to go home.

**ME: hope it's a good start? It's my first time doing a series sooo yea…"**

**ICHIGO: Yeaa it's good**

**KASHINO: but… the most important thing is that you're gonna finish this series, cause some people doesn't like it when the series is not finish…**

**ME: Awhhh Kashinooo you want me to continue this cause you like it right? Awhh**

***run over and hugs Kashino***

**KASHINO: n-noo don't get it wrong I was just ….**

**ICHIGO: worried….**

**KASHINO: yeaa…**

**ME: it's surprising how you guys finish each other sentence like you can read each other's mind.. but anyway PLEASE R&R (read and review :)**

**ICHIGO: R&R **

**ME: oh, and if you guys wanna criticize go oNNN **


	2. Chapter 2

Confession on Social

Chapter 2

**ME: Well this is my second chapter…**

**KASHINO: woah I'm surprise I thought you would already give up since you don't have any view *snickers ***

**ME: nope I start a story, I finish this story, nobody's gonna stop this, don't care if no one likes this **

**ICHIGO: GOO KASHIGO… well put *nod her head* good on you**

**KASHINO: heyyy that's unfair you supposed to be on MY side…. **

**ICHIGO: why?**

**KASHINO: ahh cause you hardly know her…**

**ICHIGO: well she treats me better soo yeaaa**

**ME: *shouting over them* WELL HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER oh and I kinda make some things up about Ichigo.. you'll know once you read this **** it might not be true soo yeaa **

ON SOCIAL NETWORK (MSN, Facebook, skpe anything you want)

Kashino is online

Ichigo is online

Kashino: Heyy Ichigo

Ichigo: hii Kashino how are you?

Kashino: I'm good we'll I'm ready to tell you about what is annoying me…

Ichigo: kk soo…

Kashino: well… the thing is I like this girl….

Ichigo: oh.. you do? Hah well whats her name? do I know her… come on.. fess upp tell me

Kashino: well her name is…

Ichigo: actually I changed my mind tell me her personality and everything about her I'm gonna guess… kay

Kashino: okay.. well here goes

She is beautiful, the minute I laid my eyes on her… I knew that she was the ONE but at that time I was conscious of my feelings for her, she loves pink, she is really clumsy, always falling down the stairs and constantly hurting herself, she tries not to let people worry about her, she thinks about other people before herself, her smile lights up my world… an I just have to say I'm in love with her… a-and I love her soo much that I will be happy as long as she's happy… so I can live in happiness as long as I know she's happy.. yea.. that's about it…

Ichigo: woah sounds like you love her a lot… well I'm gonna try find this girl out before tomorrow… okay?

Kashino: kay.. I'm sure you'll find out soon…

Ichigo: byee.. wait ddoes Hanabusa and Andou know who it is?

Kashino: yea…

Ichigo: kayy.. cya

Kashino : byeee

Ichigo went offline

KASHINO POV

Ahh I can't believe that I told a full description of HER and she still doesn't know who it is, well I guess that's expected from Ichigo, hopefully she finds out who it is…

Hanabusa is online

Andou is online

Kashino: heyy guysss… I told her I like someone

Hanabusa : soo does she know you like her?

Kashino no.. she asked me to tell her a full description of the girl I like and then she's gonna guess who it is 2morrow

Andou: was the description obvious?

Kashino: yess really obvious… yea while G2G byee cya guys

Wait this is the description I told her

She is beautiful, the minute I laid my eyes on her… I knew that she was the ONE but at that time I was conscious of my feelings for her, she loves pink, she is really clumsy, always falling down the stairs and constantly hurting herself, she tries not to let people worry about her, she thinks about other people before herself, her smile lights up my world… an I just have to say I'm in love with her… a-and I love her soo much that I will be happy as long as she's happy… so I can live in happiness as long as I know she's happy.. yea.. that's about it…

Soo byeee read then tell me about it 2morrow ? kay

Andou: kayy byee

Hanabusa: bye

Kashino is offline

Hanabusa: Woah the description practically reads AMANO ICHIOG but.. she is dense

Andou: yeaa I guess she is…. Woah he wrote that he loved a girl and how he would be happy if she was happy that is soo sweet

Hanabusa: yea.. so I DO have a chance with her, hehe I'm sure she'll like me better with my good looks and my awesome ATTRACT GIRL MAGNATE

Yeaa we'll byee I'm off to entertain girl'sss

Andou: well byee

Hanabusa went offline

Ichigo went online

Ichigo: wait Andou don't go off wait lemme ask you a question okay do you know a girl who is like this her personality and stuff

A girl who loves pink, is really clumsy, always falling down the stairs, constantly hurts herself, tries not to let people worry about her, thinks about other people be4 herself…?

Andou:.. yea I do…

Ichigo: who? Can you please tell me?

Andou: yea.. YOU

Ichigo: me?

Andou: yep really well I need to go byee

Ichigo: BYEE

Andou went offline

Ichigo went offline

**ME: ahh that's done * stretches out***

**HANABUSA: heee I was in the chapter, and I played a big part in this **** yeaaa**

**ME: ahh yeaa totally **

**ICHIGO woah that whole chapter was about social network and stuff….. cool, I wonder who's the girl Kashino likes…**

**Kashino, Hanabusa and Me face palm**

**ME: ahh well you'll fiind out in the next chapter… **

**Andou walks in **

**ANDOU: PLEASE R&R**

**ME: heyy how do you know I was gonna say that.. you stole my line *pout* R&R (read and review)**

**ANDOU: I helped you **


	3. Chapter 3

Confession on social

Chapter 2

**ICHIGO: YEAaaa another chapter now I can see who Kahino LIKESS, can you please make it I guess it right who Kashino likesss?**

**ME: ahhh maybe.. you'll just have to read and see…**

**HANABUSA: thanks to my fangirls, I already know who Kashino likes**

**ANDOU: me too**

**ICHIGO: really… ? can you please tell me! **

**ME: yea… enjoy this chapter might be the second last one **

When Ichigo reached school the following day she went around asking loads of people the description Kashino told her yesterday of the girl, everyone she asked all said the girl sounded like her, but Ichigo didn't believe that Kashino liked her, so she kept on going until she finally reached this guy with his back turned around and asked about it and he said "it's the girl I'm In love with…"

But he walked away before she could even see his face…

KASHINO POV

OMGGG I can't believe I just said that she'll know now I like her… but that was the point of it in the end… right?

Hmmm anyway she bound to know tonight when I ask her about it… if she act like she didn't….

SOCIAL NETWORK (Facebook, Skype, MSN any social networking you want)

Ichigo came online

Kashino came online

Ichigo: heyy Kashino

Kashino: hii

Ichigo: I think I know a possibility of a girl you like…

Kashino: who…?

Ichigo: well… I 'm not trying to to… you know think I'm really awesome… but..

I think it's me..

10 MINUTES PAST

Ichigo: OH… NOOO I DON'T THINK IT'S ME I MEAN I DON'T LIKE YOU THAT WAY… NEVER WILL SOOO DON'T HATE ME! I'M SOORRY I SAID THAT..

Kashino: went offline

I'm sorry Kashino I didn't mean that you like me.. PLEASE don't hate me…..

(PLEASE REPLY IF YOU RECEIVE THIS MESSAGE!)

Ichigo's notification

Kashino Makato has blocked you, you know can't chat to him, visit his profile, or have any communication with him on this sight until he has unblocked you…

ICHIGO POV

why did he blocked me… is he really that mad at me just because I said he liked me, I mean I can understand but he didn't have to go to that much of thing…

**ME: sorry it's a very short chapter, had nothing to write except how Kashino got mad at Ichigo, keep on reading to find out why… I most probably have two more chapters then an epilogue hope you guys liked this chapter…**

**ICHIGO: nooo Kashino why are you mad at me *looks over at Kashino* and why didn't you make it in this chapter I know who Kashino likes**

**KASHINO: *stonily* why do you want to know?**

**ICHIGO: ahhh cause I'm your bestest friend ever so yeah… *starts crying***

**HANABUSA: awhh Ichigo don't cry.. here here come I'l give you a hug**

***Ichigo runs over to Hanabusa and hugged him while Kashino is giving Hanabusa an evil look and Hanabusa is giving Kashino and evil smile***

**ME: Please read and review (R&R) **


	4. Chapter 4

Confession on Social

Chapter 4

**ME: Sorry for the late update :)**

**KASHINO: about time *huffs***

**ME: hehe you want to know the ending, right *smiles evily***

**KASHINO: nooo its because I want to let a CERTAIN dense person to know I like her *shoots a look at Ichigo***

**ICHIGO: YEAA me too I wanna know who Kashino likes high five *holds up her hands* Don't leave me hanging**

**KASHINO: its not the same you don't get it…, anyway I want her to know soo hope you enjoy , she doesn't own this …**

**ME: enjoy :)**

I woke up in the morning wondering why the bell wasn't ringing like it usually did when Kashino rings it, then I remembered, Kashino got mad at me for some reason…. Well I better go to school… hope he forgives me by then…

AT SCHOOL

Oh there's Kashino " heyy Kashino.."

But as soon as I said that he turned away and ignored me , what?

So I want to Andou kun and asked " aumm, Andou kun, do you know why Kashino is mad at me?"

When I tried to look him in the eyes he looked away…

"well I know.. but its not my space ti tell me, neither Hanabusa, so don't ask him, let Ma-kun calm down and ask him at the end of the day, kay?"

"okay…"

Throughout the day all I thought about was 'why is Kashino mad at me? all I did was say that he liked me, unless is it because I said I'll never like him that way… and that's why he got mad cause he likes me… nahh impossible… even though I actually do like him that way…. By the end of the day it seemed like it was years since the beginning of the day.. I walked to where I knew Kashino will be after school, I saw him straight away and ran over to him, saw him turned around then I hugged him really tightly, I felt him stiffen under my touch but I kept on hugging him tightly until he finally started relaxing then I let him go.

"K-Kashino, can you please tell me what's bothering you…"

KASHINO POV

"K-Kashino, can you please tell me what's bothering you…"

I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and couldn't say no so..

"Well, firstly let me tell you, after I tell you this you most probably start not wanna be friends with me"

"WAIT STOP! Why would I not wanna be friends with you, nothing could ever stop me from being friends with you even when you're married I'll still be best friend with you till we're old and we're dead"

Ichigo started to cry tears falling down, I grabbed hold of her hand and continue.

"..no just let me finish, okay you can go away if the minute you start listening and you don't like it, okay"

She nodded her head.

"okay, well, do you remember when I said I loved this girl and all the description? Well I'm gonna say it again…. This girl, she is the most clumsy person ever, her smiles lights up my world, she is the most beautiful girl ever, this girl.. she'll never love me like I do for her and this girl is…. My best friend, and her name is Amano Ichigo, the girl who have been my best friend since… forever…"

Tears was starting come out of my eyes I saw her, shocked not doing anything, her hand still in mine, she started shaking to not cause her anymore pain I murmured a goodbye to her… forever and walked away each step hurting my heart more and more, tears streaming down my face I started running, not wanting her to see me like this but I turned around to see her one last time.. but then I saw her running to me and stopped in front of me when she got to me, she was panting..

" w *pant* ait Kashino, how do you know I don't like you?, have you even asked me yet? Well the truth is Kashino….. I l-love you, I love Kashino Makato since forever to… since we met…"

w-what she loves me, really? Before I knew it I grabbed her in for a kiss..

**ME: well, this is my last chapter the next is an epilogue…**

**HANABUSA: WHY WAS I NOT IN THIS CHAPTER?**

**ME: y-yea you were Andou said your name….**

**ANDOU: yess I did so you were in this chapter…**

**ME * nods head***

**ICHIGO: *butts in* K-Kashino likes.. l-loves me?**

**KASHINO: still as dense as ever *sighed* **

**ME: yess he does… do you love him?**

**ICHIGO: y-yea I do… *sneaks a look at Kashino and started blushing then looked down ***

**KASHINO: I love you too * they started kissing***

**ME: aghh well there's gonna be an epilogue after this… R&R I don't have any yet :( **

**HANABUSA: yess I'm know in this chapter ^_^ R&R ladies *winks* **


	5. Chapter 5 (epilogue)

Confession on Social

Epilogue

**ME: hey people well this is the last chapter **

**ICHIGO: YES the last chapter.. I enjoyed this journey **

**KASHINO: well I didn't cause a CERTAIN person didn't know I loved her..**

**ICHGIO w-what Kashino you like someone else… so you're a player, you were lying to me the whole time about y-you l-l-love me.. *start crying***

**KASHINO: w-what .. noo**

***Ichigo runs out of the room, Kashino then rins after her***

**ME: well… enjoy this chapter… even though I haven't had a single review…. :) whoever's out there :) **

5 YEAR LATE – (WHEN THEY'RE 21 YEARS OLD)

Kashino and Ichigo have been dating for 5 years, both Ichigo and Kashino grew up to own a very high class patissiere. They are now at work…

"Neh Ichigo, wear a pretty dress tonight.."

"why?"

Aghh she is still as dense as ever

"ahh well I wanna take you on a date…today night, so…"

"oh.. I get ya.. sure… so where are we going?"

"you'll know as soon as we get there.. it's a surprise.."

"agrhhh… fine"

AFTER WORK (Kashino's outside Ichigo's house)

Ring, ring

"Coming wait.. wait yea COMING"

Ichigo opens the door in a really beautiful dress, Kashino was really surprise Ichigo was looking really beautiful…

"a-ahh w-wll lets go shall we?"

"yep we shall"

Kashino drove Ichigo to this 5*****( 5 star) restaurant Ichigo was really surprise cause Kashino always go to a cheap restaurant cause he know Ichigo eats a lot…

"neh Kashino is today a special occasion?"

"nope, it isn't, why do you ask?"

"ah… no reason"

And Ichigo flashed Kashino one of her best smiles…

They went in and got sent to a private room, the room was really beautiful, covered in candles from red all the way ti blue all different kind of candle colours,Ichigo wondered why Kashino was going to all this trouble just for dinner, after dinner a waiter came in and Kashino got up from his seat and went to his ear and whispered something into her ear after that he came back to his seat Ichigo asked what he told her and he said nothing, suddenly the room turned dark and the candles started burning and the whole room turned colourful, Ichigo looked around in awh and then Kashino went out of his chair and stood in front of Ichigo then went on his knee he took out a box then…

"Ichigo, I know, I'm wasn't the most romantic persons, ever and never actually will be, but I hope that you can accept me for not being that so, and I also know that this isn't really romantic, but… Amano Ichigo, would you do the honour of marrying me, Kashino Makato and become my wife?"

Ichigo started crying and Kashino took it the wrong way…

"n-no don't cry I'm sorry for hurting you I'm going too fast aren't I, Im sorry we can wait until you're"

But Kashino never got to finish cause Ichigo jumped on Kashino and started hugging him tightly.

"NO, Kashino you got it all wrong, I love you, why wouldn't I want to marry you, and course I wouldn't NOT marry you cause you aren't romantic and onto that you ARE romantic, this is the most romantic thing anyone ever done for me…"

"really?, y-you are agreeing YESS ICHIGO thank you "

1 year later…

They are now married and have one kids…

**ME: yepp that's the end… I'm not sure there is such thing as coloured candle having there flame coloured to….**

**KASHINO: knowing you its most probably not true, anyway whats with this story its so dumb NOBODY have reviewed yet not a SINGLE one I say again not a SINGLE**

**ME; and I SAY again when I write a story I FINISH it yep that's it I FINISH it which I already di you idiot!**

**ICHIGO: noo don't fight you two stop it you are making me mad after what a wonderful ending….**

**KASHINO: y-you call that wonderful? Really? **

**ICHIGO: w-what it's not wonderful? T-that means you don't want to get married with me? so this fanfic is all a lie? **

**KASHINO: n-no I don't mean that course I love you I want to be married with you, it's just that I don't wanna propose to you like that I'll do it differently… I would have done it WAY more.. you get what I mean… you know more romantic..**

**ICHIGO: yea I do.. but I thought that was REALLY romantic soo I was really happy with it…**

**KASHIN: really?**

**ICHIGO: yea..**

**ME: well that's the end of it, hope you guys liked it.. BYEEE **

**ICHIGO: read and review :) **


End file.
